Lieutenant Steel
Lieutenant Steel is the Lieutenant-ranked agent of S.E.C.T. 'Overview' 'History' 'Prior ''Season 1 Steel explains that the S.E.C.T. were formed by the goverment to handle hidden alien threat that were overlooked by the PLUMBERS and once allied with the said organization. Season 1 In The Animal Within, Steel was mentioned by Sandy and Sam, who feared that Steel will be angry at them once he learns the difficult situations that were easily resolved by Hero Core. In Too Many Aliens, Steel was mentioned once again as Sandy points out only Steel has the authorization for her arrest of aiding Hero Core, not Sam Billion. In the end of No More Secret, Steel made his debut with the S.E.C.T. as they ambushed Hero Core as XLR8. He defeated Upgrade with an EMP grenade, which placed the Omnitrix offline and took Gwen prisoner. In A Choice, Lt. Steel interrogated Gwen then head out with his S.E.C.T. to kill Chimera, believed she can be easily defeated like Gwen and ignored Gwen's pleas, stating Chimera "is now a monster that needs to be hunt down". He and the S.E.C.T. arrived at Bellwood and easily killed the agitated animals but the actions triggered the uncontrollable rage of Chimera as she slaughtered half of his squad with Ultra-Lizard and Orcarex. When she fled as Raptor, Steel authorized the Stealth Striker and pursuit her. Raptor switch into Buzz Bomber and disabled his Stealth Striker then dragged him to the Nemesis Tower, with him regretting for not heeding Gwen's pleas. In Gwen 10 vs. Chimera, Lt. Steel was saved by Hero Core and witnessed the titanic battle between best friends. He even informs Hero Core about Chimera's plans with the radio tower so Hero Core destroyed it with Four Arms. After Chimera mutated into Harvester and defeated Four Arms, she returns to pick up Steel and took him to her nest. He later wokes Hero Core up. In Friends To The End, Steel watch as Hero Core attempts to apologize Chimera but as Steel stated before, Chimera is too far gone and attempts to feast on her but Omni turns her into Titanosaurus and engaged another battles. After being free by Stinkfly, Steel lead the civilians to the elevator that leads them to the surface then returns with the repaired Stealth Striker and send Harvester to the Bellwood River, persumably killing her. However, he shows pity toward Hero Core as she cried over the loss of her best friend. '''Appearance Steel has a flipped up hairstyle and his hair is pale-blonde, with a long scar across his face. He wore the S.E.C.T. Power Suit and often carries an assault rifle, EMP Grenade, Grenade Launcher with Cryo Shell mags and a handheld radio to communicate the squads. 'Personality' Lt. Steel is very authoritative, and his squads fears him enough to know not to go against his direct orders from him, as expressed from Sandy and Sam. Steel is also arrogant and reckless, as he let himself believed that Chimera is equal to Hero Core and, due of the latter's easy capture, thought Chimera can be easily taken down. This act lead many death of his squad, thus he shows heavy regret. Despite his persona, Steel shows pity toward Hero Core's sorrow over the loss of Casey Animal. 'Powers And Abilities' Due of his alliance with the PLUMBERS, Steel has knowledge of several aliens, such as Felineko and Tetramand. Four Arms stated his knowledge were so accurate that it "scared her even more" Steel is armed with various weapons and equipments from the S.E.C.T. and pilots the Stealth Striker.